Stray
by AmethystButterfly18
Summary: Sora dresses up as a little kitty for Riku’s Valentine’s Day present... Enough said. Prepare for lots of ‘obedience training’ and the evil Master Riku! :SoraxRiku:


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters. They are owned by _Disney _and _SquareEnix_. But I do, however, own the storyline of this story since it was an original idea made up by me... '

**Author's Notes: **This fic was written during V-day for everybody's amusement:D I even came home early from school today especially to work on this, so I hope you'll all like it:sweatdrops: Sorry bout grammar or typos because I haven't really had time to look through this... Please don't kill me... oo

**Chiyo-chan**, **Laura**, **Bazzu-sama** and **Christie**, this is mostly dedicated to you three since you guys were strongly _urging_ me to write a SoraxRiku smut for the special occasion (Chiyo especially XD :cough coughs:), but not that I mind anyways! Bazzu-sama, I hope you'll enjoy this since you've wanted this neko fic for a long long time:huggles him: I'm sorry that I made you wait so long before I wrote it... '

And special thanks to Christie-chama for helping me think of a suitable opening for this fic because I was so stuck for ideas on how to write this smut. :huggles her tightly: And of course, for once I have to thank my muse... It actually decided to work with me for once and it gave me an endless list of smutty ideas and quotes to use for this story too! D Hehe anyways, hope you guys enjoy, **please leave a comment**! X3

**Quick Summary:** Sora dresses up as a little kitty for Riku's Valentine's Day present... D Enough said. Prepare for lots of 'obedience training' and the evil Master Riku! SoraxRiku :3

**Warning: **This is just a warning to say that this story is **YAOI**, which means _male and male_ pairings. Yes, it contains _boy-love_, _slash, homosexuality_ or whatever you wanna call it... And since this story is noticeably _rated M_, it means that there **will be** _Yaoi sexual content_and _language_ throughout the fic. If you do not worship or is disgusted by yaoi, please go somewhere else instead of complaining to me. **You have been warned!**

Also, this fiction is dedicated to **SoraxRiku, **so if you do not support the couplings, or you like _Kairi and Sora_ pairings or whatever, please preach somewhere else as I'm **not **interested.

Thank you for considering these warnings before continuing. I just don't want reviewers complaining to me about stuff because I keep forgetting to post up a proper warning... -.-' Oh and this story really has **nothing **to do with the original _Kingdom Hearts_ plot and the character relations are different too so please be aware. Many characters are **OOC** (_Out of Character_), but I try to keep their original personalities as much as possible in most cases. Thanks.

**Please Note:**

"" Talking

'' (Italics) Thoughts.

"**Stray**"

(_A SoraxRiku one shot_)

By **One Winged Tenshi**

A silver haired boy entered his house with a rather pessimistic look on his face. He stormed past the lounge room, where his friends were relaxing after school, lying on the sofas and discussing what they each received from the special occasion today.

"Hey Riku, happy Valentine's day!" Beamed Selphie, jumping out from her seat and racing over to cuddle Riku tightly inside her small arms. "So what did you get today? Did you get something from anybody speciallll?"

Usually Riku would act calmly in such a situation, but he seriously was in no mood for this at the moment. He pulled away from the small brunette girl's grip, and sighed softly. Reaching back and pulling his long ponytail out from its neat bundle, he slides his silver bangs behind each of his ears so it wouldn't interfere with his vision.

"If you're asking me whether I got anything from Sora, I didn't, ok?" He replied gruffly, almost glaring at each of every one of his friends. "And now if you don't mind, I need to go upstairs and do my maths homework."

Walking around Selphie, Riku continued heading upstairs, followed by a loud slam of his bedroom door not soon after.

"God, what is up _his_ arse?" Leon mumbled with his usual low tone, and a less-then-impressed expression carved on his serious face. "Seriously, that kid has attitude problems... I think he's been hanging around Cid too much or something."

"Well one things for sure, he certainly hasn't received his little surprise yet, or else he wouldn't be like this." Cloud chuckled, leaning back and resting his head on Leon's lap. He purred lightly as the tall brunette ran his hand seducingly through his bushy blonde hair, fondling and patting him lovingly with each gentle stroke of his hand.

"I wonder what is taking Sora so long?"

---

Riku practically threw his oversized schoolbag onto the carpet floor of his room as he entered. He had changed the small sign on his door to 'Do not disturb', hoping his friends would get the message that he wanted some privacy, and a little bit of time to bitch to himself about his crappy day.

"Some Valentine's day..." He mumbled, undoing the knot of his blue tie with one hand, while the other one sets his small fragile glasses carefully onto the beside table. "First I failed that history assignment, then I get busted for skipping maths last week by that _fucking_ Mr Anderson." He continued, throwing his tie onto the frame of his bed after undoing it.

"And let's not mention that Sora has decided to ignore me for some reason or other..."

He threw himself onto the bed, looking at the chastened white ceiling of his small confined room. "He ran away from me every time I tried to approached him, he made up some stupid excuses so he wouldn't have to sit next to me during our free lessons, and let's not forget that he's been ignoring me during maths... Some kind of boyfriend he is..." Lightening his serious expression, he sighed worriedly. "I wonder if it was something I had said that's making him act so coldly towards me..."

Closing his tired eyes slowly, the silver haired boy forgot about his english homework and drifted into a peaceful nap. Until a dull sound at his door woke him up a few hours later...

Knock 

**Knock**

"Argh... Who the _hell_ is it...?" He grumbled, pulling his sheets over his head. "Can't you read the sign...? It says **do not disturb**! I'm trying to do my homework here!"

There was no reply, just more knocks.

Growling impatiently, Riku tore himself away from the comfort of his bed and stormed over to the large wooden door and unlocking it. He ripped the door open, about to glare at whoever was knocking to death.

"I said I was doing my homewo—"

He stopped halfway through his sentence, his mouth gapped widely open. Right in front of his feet was a large cardboard box, and within it, sat a certain brunette haired-boy, a red crimson currently on his face... But something else caught Riku's attention even more.

It wasn't the fact because he was semi-naked, and it wasn't the tight black pants... It was the two black kitty ears on top of his spiky brown hair, and a long curly tail just above his butt. And that deliciously enticing black leather collar around his neck, chain included.

"S...Sora?" Riku stuttered, continuing to scan his wondering eyes across the brunette's body. "What is the meaning of all **this**!"

"Hehe... Happy Valentine's day, Riku." Sora replied smiling sheepishly, blushing even harder then before. "Oh come on, you didn't really think I wasn't going to give you a present for such a special occasion, did you...?" He chuckled as he climbed out of the box to sit in front of the silver-haired boy.

"Well, I kind of did since you ignored me for half the day...!" Riku replied, crouching down slightly to play with Sora's neko ears. "Cute."

"Thanks, it took me forever to make a tail that would stay up instead of flopping down." He sighed, looking at Riku's amused expression. "I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you today, Riku... But I didn't want to spoil your surprise." He chuckled and crawled into the neat bedroom before closing the door with his foot. "And besides, I had to come home early today to make sure that my costume works out perfectly. That's why I couldn't stay with you for the free lesson today."

"Well its certainly very thoughtful, and very sexy..." He hid a smirk. "But you didn't have to go through all this trouble just to please me because you know I don't really believe in Valentine's day anyways..." He offered his friend a small lopsided smile. "But thanks for the surprise anyways, you really made my day... So why don't you go hurry up and get yourself out of that costume and put a shirt on before you catch a cold?"

"Awww... But Riku-sama... I spent nearly a whole week on this costume and you're asking me to get change so quickly...?" He whimpered in protest and made his way over to the bed. "Aren't you even going to play with your little neko, even if it's just a little while...?"

"Well... I do have lots of homework and assignments that I should be doing..." Riku trailed off teasingly, pretending he wasn't interested.

"Aww but homework is sooo boring... Just play with your little kitty for a while, please...? He's willing to do anything that his master asks him to do." He batted his eyelids and gave the silver haired boy a small puppy look. He pressed his head forward, rubbing his face against Riku's leg in a very catty way.

An amused smirk appeared on Riku's face as he reached down to scratch the area underneath Sora's chin, a small evil thought coming into his mind. "How cute, a little stray kitty." He slides his hand down slightly and wrapped the chain of Sora's collar around his index finger, yanking him up onto the bed.

Sora yelped at the sudden action of roughness and lied down on the mattress beside his 'master'.

"Nyaaa Nya..." He purred as Riku's gently scratched his stomach with his nails, before sliding his hand up slightly to tease his hardened nipples. "R...Riku-samaaaa..."

"Sshh..." Riku chuckled as he pinched the two aroused flesh slightly, before leaning forward to bite into the tender flesh of Sora's neck, leaving a deep dark mark. "If little kitty wants his master to play with him, then he better start behaving himself, or I might have to train you to be more obedient." He smirked and nipped his ear. "And you wouldn't want to be tied up and whipped until you learn to obey your master's commands, would you...?"

"Nya nya." Whimpered Sora, while shaking his head. He sat up slightly as Riku yanked him closer with the chain, before pressing a rough kiss against his lips.

"What does my little kitty need...?" He questioned, flicking his tongue against the brunette's pout.

"Nya nya nyaa nya..." Sora grabbed the silver haired boy's hand and pressed it against his navel, sliding it down slightly lower. He blushed softly at the scheming smirk that has imprinted itself permanently on his master's face.

"Oh, do you mean this...?" A hand slides around Sora's obvious arousal confirmed underneath his tight black pants. He firmly encircled him, sliding his hand up and down the length of his warmth, causing the little neko to whimper and squirm in pleasure.

"Nyaaa nyaaaaa..." Purred Sora as he squeezed his eyes tightly together, a small tear forming along his eyelids. He pressed forward, leaning against the strong frame of Riku's body, so he wouldn't lose his balance. "More… I want more Riku..." He finally spoke up, looking into the light blue eyes of the silver haired boy. "Damn it Riku, you're such a tease."

"More...?" Riku replied, a small evil expression appeared on his face shortly after. "Kitties aren't suppose to talk, Sora." He sniggered pulling his hand away from Sora's sensitive area, making the brunette whimper desperately in need. "And just for that, I'll have to punish you."

Grabbing the chain of Sora's collar in one swift movement, he pulled it back until it reached the bed frame. Sliding it around the metal post, he tied the chain into a large knot, creating a huge resistance to Sora's actions.

"Now all you can do is lie here and suffer the consequences, my disobedient pet."

"Nya Nyaaaa..." Sora shook his head wildly, trying to protest as best as he could. He tried to crawl away but his chain yanked him back painfully whenever he tried to move away.

_Stupid_ collar.

_Stupid _chain.

**Stupid** restrictions!

And _stupid_ **sexy** Riku...

Hmph.

'_Well you did bring this upon yourself, stupid_.' He reminded himself. '_Well its not like this isn't fun or anything... It is rather kinky, but he knows how much I hate it when I'm left helplessly exposed to his teasings..._'

"Well, let's see... What should I ask my little kitty to do first...?" Another wicked thought came into his head again. "I know... How about you show me what you like? Touch yourself in front of me, right here, right now." He smirked, leaning forward to teasingly tug at Sora's pants, making the brunette blush even harder.

"B...But—I mean... Nya nyaaa nya..." Sora gave Riku an obvious look of plead, begging his masters with his eyes.

'_God, please don't make me do this Riku... Its so embarrassing...'_

"Come on now Sora-chan, you don't want to disobey me **again** do you...?" Sliding his hand over to his school tie hanging on the bed frame, he grabbed the small piece of material and flicked it in front of Sora, missing his chest by only a few centimetres. "Because I can't guarantee what I'll do to you if you keep beening so naughty."

'_Oh crap... Not the tie!'_ Sora panicked in his mind, remembering that single night where Riku decided it would be fun to play with handcuffs and bondage. He looked frightenedly into Riku's eyes, seeing a gleam of seriousness within them. _'I...I guess I better do as he says or I won't be able to walk properly tomorrow._'

Hesitantly heavily, Sora slides his hand down in order to dispose of his tight black pants, which was followed by his crimson coloured boxer shorts. Taking a deep breath and sliding his eyes closed, he wrapped his hand gently around his aroused flesh, flinching slightly at contact. A small moan escaped his lips as he began to move his hand up and down the length of his member, pumping himself slightly.

"That's a good boy." Riku chuckled, sitting back slightly to watch his little kitty toy with himself. "Maybe I should get my V8 out next time and tape you doing this since you look so cute."

Mewling slightly, Sora continued his movement, stopping every so often to tighten his grip around himself. He moaned wildly as the heat began to rise, his heart thundering and pounding against his ribcage. Sweat matted his body and his forehead, and the hotness was becoming unbearable.

Throwing his head back, he arced against the metal frame of the bed, his hips bucking rhythmically with the movements of his hand.

It was _sooo_ close...

His movements became even more desperate, more frantic as he raced towards his first release for the evening. His mouth was gapped open the entire time, his voice was hoarse from mewling and crying. His lips were sooo dry, causing him to lash his tongue out and run it across his cracked pout.

"**NYAAAA..**." He purred loudly as the strongest wave of pleasure rocked his tired frame, his seed spilling onto his hands as he came. Collapsing back into the mattress, the brunette laid tiredly on the pillow, his breath still coming out in hisses.

"I'm impressed, Sora." Riku whispered huskily beside Sora's ears, causing him to shiver momentarily. "But I do not appreciate the mess that you have made on my bed." He smirked, bringing Sora's hand to his mouth and carefully lapping the remainder of his essences that was left on his palm. "You taste so good Sora... Sweeter then any wine or fruit I've ever tried before."

Sora blushed deeply, squirming slightly in embarrassment underneath his master's figure. He pressed forward to flick his tongue against Riku's lips, almost begging him to continue with what he had to do.

"God you're greedy, Sora... You just had your release and now you're begging for more..." He chuckled amusingly against the brunette's neck. "Remember, I'm your master and I'm the only one who can give orders around here."

'_You're so mean, Riku. I hope you know that I hate you._' Sora thought, whimpering softly, knowing that the worse was still to come. It was obvious Riku wasn't done toying with him yet, and that he wouldn't even think of giving him what he wanted until the very last moment. He watched curiously as Riku slides out of his white school shirt.

'_God, his body..._' Sora sighed dreamily, staring at the silver haired boy's bare chest as if he was some kind of angel. "_No matter how many times I've seen him before, he's still so hot... His pale skin, his chiselled muscles, and those soft pouty lips... Mmmm..._' He groaned lowly as he felt his groin tightening again. '_No... Not again_!"

Sora watched as the silver haired boy made his way towards him, sitting him up a little. He squealed in surprise as a single finger was teasingly pressed against the muscles of his tight opening.

"Nyaa... Nya nya…" He cried, almost voicing his feelings. He wrapped his arms around the older boy, hiding his face against the crook of Riku's neck. He flinched when a small shock of pain shook his body, as he felt a second finger pressing into his delicate flesh. He clamped his eyes together, letting only a small tear slide down his face. His teeth were clenched tightly together, so only the smallest of sounds would escape his mouth. His arms wrapped possessively around the silver haired boy, nails digging harshly into his back, almost drawing blood.

A small hiss was heard from Riku, as his thrust his fingers into the brunette's body again. "Calm down Sora, or I might have to tie your hands to the bed as well." He growled a little while pulling his fingers back and sliding his tongue against them slightly. "Not that it isn't a good idea." He threatened with a small devious smirk.

Hearing his warning, the brunette immediately pulled his nails away from his master's flesh, making sure he won't scratch him again. All he wanted now was Riku. He wanted Riku to _fuck _him as relentlessly as he could. He had wanted it since he appeared outside his door, dressed up in that pathetic outfit. But Riku had postponed it for soo long because he enjoyed the fact of teasing him until he was practically crying out for mercy.

Seeing Sora's impatient look, Riku attempted to yank his little neko closer.

"You can talk now, Sora. Tell me what you want." He pressed, biting Sora's neck in a bitter manner. "Tell me what you need."

"I...I want you to **fuck** me, Riku." He replied back, his voice was getting rather desperate, his deep ocean blue eyes was burning with desire and lust. "I want you inside me now... Please don't tease me any more... You know that we both need it."

"Very well, Sora. But I'm only doing this because you've been quite obedient tonight." Riku sniggered, pulling the brunette's legs onto his shoulder. He pressed himself against Sora's entrance and slowly entered into him, making sure he wasn't causing him too much pain.

He briefly stopped whenever he heard a small whimper of pain scrap from Sora's lips. Leaning forward and kissing him on the neck, he whispered a few words of encouragement, while apologising for causing him the pain.

"I...I'm ok Riku...I promise." The brunette offered the silver haired boy a small smile. "Just continue like you normally do... I'll be fine."

Only slightly convinced that Sora was completely fine, Riku slowly began his rhythm, thrusting and sliding inside his lover carefully. He pressed forward, capturing his lips with Sora's ones, their tongues flicking together in a heated dance of passion. Sora's endless moans of need were muffled against Riku's lips, reduced to mere noises.

As they separated from their heated kiss, a strand of saliva connecting the two lovers's for a moment longer. Riku licked his lips, savouring the lasting flavour of Sora's mouth for as long as he could. He continued rocking his hips as he did so, pounding into the brunette underneath him.

'_God... He's so tight...'_ Riku thought, pressing slightly harder into his lover, but not enough to hurt him.

"R...Riku... I... I don't know how much of this I can take..." Sora whimpered between his breaths. "P...Please... just hurry up and let yourself go..."

"Sora..." The silver haired boy groaned as each of his thrusts brought him closer and closer to his peak. Finally reaching his nirvana, he gave one last thrust before collapsing tiredly beside the younger boy.

Sora watched as his master was recovering from his recent orgasm, his breath still coming out in irregular pants. He reached forward and slides a single hand through Riku's soft silver hair, which was slightly matted in sweat. Wiggling closer against him, he sighed, resting his wearily head against the silver haired boy's chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Riku... I hope you enjoyed your present." He chuckled jokingly, pressing a quick kiss against his chest.

"Oh I enjoyed it alright." Riku replied in a devious tone, before wrapping his arms around his little kitty to pull him even closer. "And maybe if I feel like it, I might untie your chain at the end of the night, but if not, you'll just have to stay on my bed fully naked until I decide to free you."

"Ahh Riku! You're sooo mean!" Sora whined, pouting cutely.

"You should know that I'm an tease, especially when it comes to playing with my little kitty." He whispered, pressing another loving kiss onto Sora's lips. "And thank you so much for such a thoughtful present. This has turned out to be the best Valentine's Day I've ever had before."

**- Fin. -**

**Author's Note**: Blah I reckon that this is the most graphical yaoi smut fics I've done so far:takes a cold shower: And I wrote this story pretty well because I could picture Riku actually doing this to Sora... o.o Anyways, I hope everybody enjoyed it! X3 Please leave a comment!

**Word Counts:** _3276 words_ not including author's notes, _10 pages written in Microsoft Word_.


End file.
